It's Showtime! Fashion Stars☆
It's Showtime! Fashion Stars☆ (It's Showtime! Fashion Stars☆ It's Showtime! Fashion Stars☆) is the second character song for Tsukikage Rina, sung by her voice actress Nakajima Megumi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kyō wa nani wo kiru no? Dōsureba watashi ga ichiban utsukushī wo akasuru no? Matte, akasuru hitsuyō ga nai Anata to issho ni iru toki kanpeki dakara Tsukiakari ni terasu hajimete iru Supākuringu, supākuringu, dō natte iru no? Shō wo hajimaru tame no jikan da Dakara sā, min'na, issho ni utaimashou It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Utsukushisa dake shinjiru mono no naka ni mitsuketa Dare mo kanpeki janai no, kano It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Watashitachi ga dokutoku de aru koto wo akashimashou Sō, subete no on'nanoko wa ohimesama no potensharu Fushigina keshiki ga kirei da Yozora wa kagayaku hoshi de hairaito suru La la la wa mahō no ongaku ni nari Eien ni kimi to naru deshou Kimochi wa fukaku kokoro no naka etchingu Watashi no yume ga shainingu, shainingu ndamon Watashi no unmei wo kaku tsumori nda Mite iru no de, min'na, shō ga hajimarimashita It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Ran'u~ei wo aruite wa, watashi ga iki wo koroshita Pōzu wo kimeru, sore wa kanpeki da It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Watashi no supottoraito wa tomodachi kara no kirameki de Karera to, subeki koto wa mō wakkateru nda Tokidoki subete ga machigatte ga dekiru Kore wa keikaku shite iku kamo ne Demo watashitachi wa subete no chīmu issho ni ganbareba Kitto watashitachi wa nanika wo sagyō ga dekiru nda It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Utsukushisa dake shinjiru mono no naka ni mitsuketa Dare mo kanpeki janai no, kano It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Watashitachi ga dokutoku de aru koto wo akashimashou Sō, subete no on'nanoko wa ohimesama no potensharu |-|Kanji= 今日は何を着るの？ どうすれば私が一番美しいを証するの？ 待って、証する必要がない あなたと一緒にいる時完璧だから 月明かりに照らす始めている スパークリング、スパークリング、どうなっているの？ ショーを始まるための時間だ だからさあ、みんな、一緒に歌いましょう It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ 美しさだけ信じる物の中に見つけた 誰も完璧じゃないの、かの It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ 私たちが独特であることを証しましょう そう、すべての女の子はお姫様のポテンシャル 不思議な景色がきれいだ 夜空は輝く星でハイライトする La la laは魔法の音楽になり 永久（えいえん）に君となるでしょう 気持ちは深く心の中エッチング 私の夢がシャイニング、シャイニングんだもん 私の運命を書くつもりんだ 見ているので、みんな、ショーが始まりました It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ ランウェイを歩いては、私が息を殺した ポーズを決める、それは完璧だ It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ 私のスポットライトは友達からのきらめきで かれらと、すべきことはもうわっかてるんだ ときどきすべてが間違ってが出来る これは計画して行くかもね でも私たちは全てのチーム一緒に頑張れば きっと私たちは何かを作業ができるんだ It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ 美しさだけ信じる物の中に見つけた 誰も完璧じゃないの、かの It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ 私たちが独特であることを証しましょう そう、すべての女の子はお姫様のポテンシャル |-|English= What shall I wear today? How can I prove that I’m the most beautiful one? Hold on, I don’t need to prove it Because I’m perfect when I’m with you The moonlight has begun to shine upon us Sparkling, sparkling, what’s happening? It’s time for the show to begin So come on, everyone, let’s sing together It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Beauty is only found within those who believe Nobody’s a picture perfect, though It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Let’s all prove that we are one-of-a-kind Yes, every girl has princess potential The mystical scenery is pretty The night sky highlights it with its shining stars La la la goes the magical music Forever and ever I’ll be with you My feelings are deeply etched in my heart And my dreams are shining, shining I’m going to write my destiny Because look, everyone, the show has begun It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Walking down the runway leaves me breathless Strike a pose, it’s perfect It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ My spotlight is the sparkle from my friends With them, I know what to do Sometimes everything can go wrong It may never go according to the plan But if we all work together as a team Surely we can work something out It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Beauty is only found within those who believe Nobody’s a picture perfect, though It’s showtime! Fashion stars☆ Let’s all prove that we are one-of-a-kind Yes, every girl has princess potential Video Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures